Death Note:La historia de Naomi Riser
by Ino-Erza-Mei
Summary: la vida de Naomi una chica de 18 años cambia drasticamente cuando encuentra una libreta en medio de la calle
1. Chapter 1

**Lamentablemente Death Note no me pertenece solo mi loco personaje y su shinigami **

Bueno sin retrasos:

DEATH NOTE: LA HISTORIA DE NAOMI RISER

1 Capitulo: el cuaderno

Era lunes por la mañana en Buenos Aires. En una hermosa casa de Palermo dormía placidamente Naomi una linda chica de 18 años ,tenia el cabello de un hermoso color chocolate y ondulado, ojos muy raros algunos días eran color café oscuro y otros días eran color verde muy claro tenia cuerpo bien desarrollado y media 1,58 tenia puesto una remera grande hasta los muslos azul marino con un short blanco se despertó y se vistió para ir al instituto se puso una camisa blanca con un falda negra y zapatos marrones. Se ato su cabello (que lo tenia asta un poco mas abajo de los hombros) y dirigió a la escuela

...NR...

Después de clases Naomi se fue a su casa, pero antes de llegar se encontró con un cuaderno negro en medio de la calle que decía con letras blancas "DEATH NOTE" lo abrió y leyó muchas reglas en ingles (idioma que hablaba fluido) pero la que mas le llamo la atención fue una que decía :

-el nombre de la persona que sea anotado en la libreta morirá-dijo Naomi con una voz pausada y calmada guardo la libreta en su mochila y se fue a su casa llego saludo a su madre y a su hermanito de 12 subió a su cuarto se encerró y comenzó a reír MUY fuerte

-no puede ser verdad de seguro es una broma-dijo calmándose-y si lo pruebo-dijo convencida de que no iba a suceder nada

...NR...

Al otro dia, por la mañana se levanto y se puso el mismo uniforme del día anterior llego a la escuela y en la hora de matemáticas decidió probar su nuevo cuaderno anoto el nombre de su profesor y cuando termino de escribir miro por la ventana pensando que no iba a pasar nada

-y entonces 123+312 es igual aaggggg-y el profesor se desmorono en el suelo agarrandose el pecho

-¿profesor que le sucede?- grito una estúdiate

-esta muerto-dijo otro tomándole el pulso

...NR...

Después del incidente del profesor, el director mando a todos s estudiantes a sus casas. Ella se fue a su casa ,se encerró en su cuarto y empezó a llorar culpándose de la muerte de su profesor

-no llores Nao-chan-dijo una figura femenina

-eh-dijo Naomi-quien eres?-pregunto asustada

La figura tenia el cabello por la cintura atado e una coleta alta y era de un color negro con detalles azules, media 1,65 aproximadamente, sus ojos eran uno de color agua marina y el otro azul claro, llevaba puesto una remera azul marino, una chaqueta de cuero negro y unos pantalones negros

-soy una shinigami, me llamo Mei y ese cuaderno era mío-dijo la shinigami con una sonrisa que parecía de un ángel

**Bueno termine el primer cap de esta historia , creo que tendrá mas o menos unos 22 o 23 capítulos pero solo si me dan review **

**Se despide Erza Hyuga**

**¿?-y a mi te olvidaste de presentarme Er-chan **

**Erza-no me olvide no te quería presentar Ino-chan **

**Ino-ahhh bueno hola me llamo Ino y soy la amiga de Er-chan **

**Erza-no los canses .Mata-ne chicos: 3**

**Ino-Mata-ne ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Erza: Sumimasen Minna-san no pude subirla antes por problemas técnicos (se me rompió el teclado)**

**Mei: bueno, no fue tu culpa imouto-chan**

**Ino: si fue la culpa de Er-chan ella se enojó conmigo y me reventó la cabeza contra el teclado -…-**

**Mei: Diacleirmer:** **Lamentablemente Death Note no le pertenece solo su loco personaje y su shinigami**

**Erza, Ino y Mei: Bueno sin más preámbulos DN: La historia de Naomi Riser**

**Capitulo2: Mei**

_**En el cap. anterior de DN: La historia de Naomi Riser:**_

-Eh-dijo Naomi-quién eres?-pregunto asustada

La figura tenía el cabello por la cintura atado en una coleta alta y era de un color negro con detalles azules, media 1,65 aproximadamente, sus ojos eran, uno de color agua marina y el otro azul claro, llevaba puesto una remera azul marino, una chaqueta de cuero negro y unos pantalones negros

-soy una shinigami, me llamo Mei y ese cuaderno era mío-dijo la shinigami con una sonrisa que parecía de un ángel

_**En el presente: **_

-¡¿un dios de la muerte¡?-pregunto\grito la castaña extremadamente asustada-¿Qué vas a hacer?,¿Me vas a matar?

-No, cuando la Death Note toco el suelo y llego a tus manos tu inmediatamente te transformaste en su propietaria y yo te seguiré hasta el momento de tu muerte-explico la diosa

-Okey, ¿entonces no me harás nada?-dijo Naomi calmándose un poco

-No, no te are nada de nada-dijo Mei

-yo pensaba que los dioses eran despiadados y unos monstros-dijo la oji-verde\marrón (hoy verde)

-algunos si pero yo no-

Toc…toc…toc

-hija ¿puedo pasar?-dijo la madre de Nao interrumpiendo la conversación

-déjala no me podrá ver-dijo Mei luego Nao abre la puerta

-me entere lo que paso con tu profesor ¿estás bien?-

-Si, mamá gracias-dijo sonriendo para tranquilizarla

-Ok, te traje chocolate-

-aww :3 que rico, gracias maaaaaa-dijo dándole un abrazo

-bueno, me voy duerme bien-dijo yéndose

-affff-suspiro Naomi –nos vamos-

-¿eh?-la peli-bicolor estaba confundida comiendo el chocolate-esta delicioso:3

-nos vamos a Japón-dijo la castaña-te explico: tengo la sospecha que kira usa una Death Note estoy un 98,99% convencida de ello entonces se lo diré a L-dijo explicando todo lento y fácil mientras estaba guardando ropa en una mochila de color gris con rojo

-ahhhh-dijo Mei comiendo más chocolate

-lo que no se es como ir hasta Japón –dijo deprimiéndose

-te llevo volando si quieres -dijo Mei

-¿vuelas?-

-si-dijo apareciendo sus alas eran como las de un ángel pero en negras

-wow-dijo con los ojos muy abiertos-bueno me iré a cambiar-

Se puso una remera rosa sin mangas, un short negro, unas converse tradicionales y una chaqueta negra de cuero

-vamos-dijo Naomi subiéndose a la espalda de Mei

**Mei, Ino y Erza: MATA-NE MINA-SAN\SAMA**

**Erza: se me olvidaba den review si no sigo eh sino no sigo**

**Ino: Y ODIEN A SAKU-PERRA**

**Mei: Y A LISSA-ZORRA**

**Naomi: ¿Ustedes son las locas que me crearon?**

**Erza: Si somos nosotras ayudamos un poco cada una Nao-chan**

**Naomi: entonces me crearon: una loca\tsudere, su amiga que es bipolar\yandere y su hermana mayor que es tímida y de lo más tierna pero cuando hablan de Lissana y Sakura H. se pone como una autentica Lucy (elfen lied) **

**Ino: si así es :3**

**Mei (shinigami): NAOMI MILAGROS RISER TENEMOS QUE IR YA A JAPON (dice con una venita en la frente)**

**Nao: Ok vamos (se van volando)**

**Mei S y Naomi: MATA-NEE TRIO DE LOCAS **

**Erza: bueno ahora si**

**Mei, Ino y Erza: MATA-NE MINA-SAN\SAMA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Erza: Hola minna-chan aquí les traigo el cap. 3 de DN: La historia de Naomi Riser ah este es mi twitter si alguien me quiere seguir: /Erzajuvialevi**

**Ino: Diacleirmer:** **Lamentablemente Death Note no le pertenece solo su loco personaje y su shinigami**

**Erza, Ino y Mei: Bueno sin más preámbulos DN: La historia de Naomi Riser**

**Capitulo3: Japón**

_**En el cap. anterior de DN: La historia de Naomi Riser:**_

_**-affff-suspiro Naomi –nos vamos-**_

_**-¿eh?-la peli-bicolor estaba confundida comiendo el chocolate-esta delicioso:3 **_

_**-nos vamos a Japón-dijo la castaña-te explico: tengo la sospecha que Kira usa una Death Note estoy un 98,99% convencida de ello entonces se lo diré a L-dijo explicando todo lento y fácil mientras estaba guardando ropa en una mochila de color gris con rojo**_

_**-ahhhh-dijo Mei comiendo más chocolate **_

_**-lo que no se es como ir hasta Japón –dijo deprimiéndose**_

_**-te llevo volando si quieres -dijo Mei **_

_**-¿vuelas?-**_

_**-si-dijo apareciendo sus alas eran como las de un ángel pero en negras**_

_**-wow-dijo con los ojos muy abiertos-bueno me iré a cambiar-**_

_**Se puso una remera rosa sin mangas, un short negro, unas converse tradicionales y una chaqueta negra de cuero**_

_**-vamos-dijo Naomi subiéndose a la espalda de Mei**_

**_En el presente_**

Estuvieron volando por horas cuando por fin llegaron

-Nao-chan despierta-dijo Mei con voz maternal (ya a este entonces la tenía en brazos como princesa para que no se caiga

-5 minutos más mama-dijo Naomi dormitando

-Nao no soy tu mama soy Mei-dijo la diosa con una gotita tipo anime bajando por su cabeza

-*bostezo*Hola Mei-nee-dijo despertándose

-Mei-nee-dijo la oji-verde\azul

-si sos como una hermana para mí, en el poco tiempo que te conozco me has cuidado por eso eres como mi hermana mayor-dijo con una sonrisa inocente

-Ok Nao-imouto-dijo de la misma manera

-¿ya llegamos?-

-si ya casi-

-tenemos que ir a kanto (no sé cómo se escribe)-dijo pensando en voz alta

-agárrate fuerte que bajamos-

-Ok-

Bajaron en un bosque y buscaron un lugar para cambiarse (solo Naomi), encontraron una cabaña en ruinas, Mei se fue a buscar algo para comer y Naomi se quedó a vestirse. Se vistió con: Un pantalón negro, una remera verde agua de manga corta, una chaqueta de cuero negra se ató su cabello en una coleta alta con fleco de costado y unas zapatillas converse negras y blancas (hoy tenía los ojos de color marrón).

-Vamos Nao-imouto-dijo Mei entrando en la cabaña

-Vamos-

Las dos se fueron a pie a Kanto, Naomi que había investigado se fue directamente a la casa del jefe de la policía: Soichiro Yagami. Toc toc toc

-Hola ¿Quién es usted señorita?-dijo un hombre de aparentemente tenía unos 55 años

-Hola señor yo soy Nao-dijo hablando japonés fluido-y tengo información vital para el caso Kira-

-mmmm…está bien Nao-san pase-dijo medio desconfiado

Nao entro a la casa de Yagami-san y fue directamente al despacho del mismo

-¿de qué se trata la información?-

-se cómo mata Kira-dijo muy seria

-interesante te comunicare con L-dijo muy seguro que la chica no estaba mintiendo-este es su número-dijo dándole un trozo de papel con el número del detective

-Arigato Mata-nee Yagami-san-dijo con una reverencia

-Mata-nee-luego la acompaño hasta la puerta

Después de eso Naomi y Mei se van a una plaza cercana y la castaña llama a L

-_Diga_-dice un hombre al otro lado del teléfono

-Hola soy Nao Riser y quisiera decirle que se información sobre Kira para decirle a L ¿es usted?-

-_No señorita yo soy Watari su tutor, en donde esta que la iré a buscar-_

-Ok estoy en la plaza "Shisuku"-

-_Estaré allí en 20 minutos señorita Mata-nee - _

-Arigato Mata-nee-

Espero por 20 minutos como dijo el hombre, apareció una limusina negra y una hombre de unos 60 o 70 con un sobre todo negro

-Usted es la señorita Riser-san-dijo el anciano con una sonrisa

-si soy yo-

Watari la acompaña hasta la limusina y ella se sube, luego de un rato se detuvieron al lado de un edificio gigante

-bájese señorita-dijo Watari abriendo la puerta del auto

-ah si-la castaña se bajó de la limusina y Watari la condujo hasta un lugar lleno de monitores y cámaras

-Hola, yo soy L-dijo un muchacho de unos 18 o 19 años, tenía el pelo negro azabache, desordenado, ojos negros ónix con ojeras muy prolongadas, era pálido y estaba semi-encorbado usaba una remera blanca de mangas largas, un vaquero azul claro y estaba descalzo

"este es L, es muy guapo", pensó Naomi

-Hola, soy Nao Riser-

**Erza: Wiiiiiiiiii ya apareció MI panda adicto a la azúcar wiiiiiiiiii**

**Ino: ¿Er-chan va a aparecer mi bola de nieve albina adicto a los juguetes en este fic?**

**Mei: ¿y mi asesino psicópata adicto a la mermelada de frambuesa?**

**Erza: Ino-chan no sé si Near va a aparecer y Mei-nee no va a aparecer BB EL ESTA MUERTO**

**Mei: :'( bua bua yo quero que apareca BB SOS MALA ER-IMOUTO**

**Erza: bueno vamos a consolar a Mei-nee **

**Ino y Erza: Mata-nee Mina-chan**

**Mei: Ma*sollozó*ta-nee *sollozó*Mina*sollozo*-sama**


	4. Chapter 4

**Erza: Hola minna-chan aquí les traigo el cap. 4 de DN: La historia de Naomi Riser **

**Ino: Mei-chan no está hoy por esto:**

**_Ino: ¿Er-chan va a aparecer mi bola de nieve albina adicto a los juguetes en este fic?_**

**_Mei: ¿y mi asesino psicópata adicto a la mermelada de frambuesa?_**

**_Erza: Ino-chan no sé si Near va a aparecer y Mei-nee no va a aparecer BB EL ESTA MUERTO_**

**_Mei: :'( bua bua yo quero que apareca BB SOS MALA ER-IMOUTO_**

**_Erza: bueno vamos a consolar a Mei-nee_**

**_Ino y Erza: Mata-nee Mina-chan_**

**_Mei: Ma*sollozó*ta-nee *sollozó*Mina*sollozo*-sama_**

**Ino: y bueno sigue depre**

**Ino: Diacleirmer:** **Lamentablemente Death Note no le pertenece solo su loco personaje y su shinigami**

**Erza e Ino: Bueno sin más preámbulos DN: La historia de Naomi Riser**

**Capitulo3: Japón**

_**En el cap. anterior de DN: La historia de Naomi Riser:**_

**_-bájese señorita-dijo Watari abriendo la puerta del auto _**

**_-ah si-la castaña se bajó de la limusina y Watari la condujo hasta un lugar lleno de monitores y cámaras _**

**_-Hola, yo soy L-dijo un muchacho de unos 18 o 19 años, tenía el pelo negro azabache, desordenado, ojos negros ónix con ojeras muy prolongadas, era pálido y estaba semi-encorbado usaba una remera blanca de mangas largas, un vaquero azul claro y estaba descalzo_**

"**_este es L, es muy guapo", pensó Naomi sonrojándose _**

**_-Hola, soy Nao Riser-_**

**_En el presente_**

-bueno señorita Riser-san-dijo L con voz calmada

-solo Nao por favor-interrumpió la castaña

-Está bien Nao-san. Esta aquí para decirme todo lo que sabe sobre el caso Kira-

-Por favor podemos ir a otro lugar-dijo un poco incomoda más que nada por la mirada de un muchacho castaño muy guapo pero a ella le daba muy mala espina

-Ok vamos a la siguiente habitación-

"que sabrá esta chica "pensaba el castaño llamado Light

Entraron a una habitación vacía y se sentaron en una silla uno enfrente del otro

-bueno seré breve ¿Qué sabes que pueda servirnos para la investigación?-dijo L

-Etto…-dijo incomoda-Me sentiría más cómoda si hablo en español-

-Ok, entonces sospechas de alguien del cuartel ¿no?-dijo L hablando claro español (y si no habla en el anime ES MI FIC Y HAGO LO QUE QUIERO)

-Si-dijo más calmada-Se cómo mata Kira-dijo en un susurro y L abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

-eso no puede ser cierto-

-si es cierto-

-Entonces-dijo recobrando la compostura-¿Cómo mata Kira?

-con esto-saco de su mochila la Death Note-tócala-dijo Nao

L roso la libreta y se sorprendió de manera sobrehumana al encontrarse con una figura femenina muy normal sacando sus ojos y que estaba volando con alas de ángel negras

-Hola soy Mei-dijo la shinigami con una sonrisa muy angelical

-Léela te darás cuenta de que con eso mata Kira-

L leyó la libreta unas 10 veces

-¿Cómo sé que tú no eres Kira?-

-hacedme la preguntas que quieras-

-As matado a alguien alguna vez-

-S-si-dijo con muchas ganas de llorar

-No eres Kira-dijo L

-¿Eh?-dijo muy confundida

-Kira hubiera negado completamente que mato a una persona y no se hubiera puesto tan mal como tu cuando te lo pregunte-dijo con una sonrisa y secándole las lágrimas-Está bien no fue tu culpa-

-Ok-dijo más contenta

-Vamos que se va a preocupar-dijo L

-Vamos-dijo saliendo de la habitación

-Hola Mina-san me llamo Nao Riser-

-Hola señorita Riser me llamo Light Yagami-dijo el castaño

**Erza: Grrrrrr maldito Light-Intento de dios fallido-Marica **

**Ino: Si es un maldito **

**Mei: MALDITO PORQUE MATASTE A BB, ERA SUMAMENTE PERFECTO MARICA DE MIERDA**

**Erza: ¿No estabas Depre? **

**Mei: Si pero cuando escuche Light-Intento de dios fallido-Marica se me prendió la lamparita ahora sé que no tengo que estar depre, ahora sé que tengo que matar al-Intento de dios fallido-Marica**

**L: Hola chicas me perdí me pueden decir el lugar al hotel "Haruhi"**

**Erza: AHHHHHH ES L (se tira encima de él y trata de violarlo)**

**L: Alguien me puede sacar a esta linda ****ni****ña de enzima (la trata de sacar)**

**Erza: TE AMO ELLE LAWLIET (grita como fangirl sostenida de Mei e Ino)**

**L: Mata-nee Bonny-chan**

**Mei e Ino: Mata-nee L-san**

**Erza: MATA-NEE L-KOI**

**L: Mata-nee Mili-chan (le da un beso en la mejilla a Erza) **

**Erza: ¿Co-como sabes mí no-nombre?**

**L: tú sabes el mío estamos a mano (Se va)**

**Mei: Mata-nee Mina-san**

**Ino y Erza: Mata-nee Mina-chan (después Erza se desmaya)**

**Ino: Tubo demasiadas emociones por un día**

**Mei: Sip **

**Ino: ODIEN A SAKU-PERRA**

**Mei: Y A LISSA-ZORRA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Erza: Hola Mina-chan aquí el Cap. n°5 de DN: La historia de Naomi Riser**

**Mei: Diacleirmer:** **Lamentablemente Death Note no le pertenece solo su loco personaje y su shinigami**

**Erza, Mei e Ino: Bueno sin más preámbulos DN: La historia de Naomi Riser**

**Capítulo 5: Light Yagami y Ryuk **

_**En el cap. anterior de DN: La historia de Naomi Riser:**_

**_-Hola Mina-san me llamo Nao Riser-_**

**_-Hola señorita Riser me llamo Light Yagami-dijo el castaño_**

**_En el presente_**

-Hola Ryuk-dijo a la vista de Naomi, Mei abrasando al "aire"

-Hola Mei-hime-dijo Ryuk siendo visto solo por Light pero también abrasando al "aire"

-Te extrañe tanto Ryuk-koi-dijo en tono meloso acercándose a la boca de Ryuk

-Yo también-dijo Ryuk para después darle un beso para nada inocente

Para Nao y Light sus respectivos shinigami estaban saludando y besando al aire (L no escuchaba a la diosa porque estaba en su mundo de azúcar y unicornios)

"hay otro shinigami "pensaron al mismo tiempo Nao y Light "es de él/ella" pensaron al mismo tiempo de nuevo. Light porque cuando había venido la castaña paso todo y Nao porque él le daba mala espina.

"La conquistare al igual que Misa, así ella me ayudara" pensó con una sonrisa

-Raito-kun, Nao-san me escuchan-dijo L sacándolos del transe

-Si Ryuzaki/L-san-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Por favor Nao-san me puede decir Ryuzaki en vez de L-

-está bien L digo Ryuzaki-san solo si tú no dices el san no me gusta me parece que es muy formal-

-Ok Nao-chan-dijo con una sonrisa y Naomi se sonrojo

-Etto ¿Ryuzaki-kun porque tú y Light-san es tan esposados?-

-Porque sospecho que él es Kira-

-Ah-dijo sorprendida no pensaba que llegaría a la misma deducción que el mejor detective L

-Supongo que no tienes donde quedarte ¿no?-

-Estas en lo cierto-

-Bueno tenemos espacio de sobra-dijo el-Este edificio tiene 23 pisos puedes ocupar medio piso si quieres-dijo nervioso y sonrojado (si en mi fic L se sonroja, me lo imagino sería TAN KAWAI)

Nao sonrió como a una niña que le dan una paleta.

-Muchísimas gracias Ryuzaki-kun-dijo dando saltitos de emoción y dándole un abrazo

El joven detective al ver su reacción se sorprendió un poco. Era igual de animada que Misa Amane, pero no era infantil, bueno no tanto, y era muy dulce y tierna. Sin contar que al mismo tiempo era madura, seria y concentrada. Simplemente era una bella y peculiar combinación de persona. El detective siguió mordisqueando su dedo mientras la analizaba detenidamente. Cabello castaño, suave a plena vista, ondulado y sedoso. Ojos verdes, con un deje de marrón, verdaderamente raros e impresionantes, sus pestañas eran pobladas, no habían rastros de maquillaje. Piel pálida, podía venir de un lugar frío o ella prefería el frío que el sol como para no salir a asolearse. Mejillas sonrojadas al natural. Figura de una muchacha adulta, aproximadamente unos 18 o 19 años. Altura promedio como para alguien de su edad, era un poco más pequeña que él, y estando él encorvado eran de la misma estatura. Labios finos y delgados, pero sobresalientes, eran de un color rosa tenue.

-Nuevamente, muchas gracias por todo.- dijo ella más tranquila y con una sonrisa angelical.

-No te preocupes.- dijo tratando de ocultar un poco que la estaba "analizando".- Watari, enséñale su piso… que sea el último.- dijo L.

-¿Ese es todo tu equipaje?- le preguntó el detective.

-Hummm, así es.- dijo ella

-Watari, cómprale la ropa y artículos de los catálogos favoritos de Misa…- dijo L.

-No es necesario…- comenzó a decir ella con la cara roja.

**Erza: se me corto la inspiración **

**Ino: Si no dimos cuenta-…-**

**Mei: ¬¬**

**¿?: Hola chicas alguna me dice dónde puedo encontrar a Lawpop**

**Mei: AHHHH ES BB, TE AMO (Tirándose encima)**

**BB: ¿PERO QUIEN ERES?**

**Mei: SOY TU FAN BB**

**BB: ¿MI FAN? Pero pensé que el único que tenía fans era Lawpop, sos muy bonita (le dice mirándola a los ojos muy cerca)**

**Mei:….(esta sonrojada a mas no poder)**

**Ino y Erza: Ejem. Tortolitos tenemos que terminas el Cap.**

**BB: Ok Matta-nee Mili-chan, Cande-chan**

**Ino y Erza: Matta-nee BB-san**

**BB: Mata-nee Cami-chan (le da un beso casto en los labios y después se va)  
Mei: Matta-nee (y se desmalla) **

**Erza: Matta-nee **

**Ino: Matta-nee**


End file.
